Goomba
The Goomba is an enemy in many of the Mario games and in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. The Goomba is a small, mushroom-like creature that is one of the most common and well known Mario enemies. They are colored brown, have two fangs that point upward, usually have an angry, menacing face, and have two legs. These enemies lack arms, however. Goombas are based off of the mushroom, Shiitake. Goombas, like Toads, are fungus-based. They both are originally from the Mushroom Kingdom as well. These enemies can be defeated simply by jumping on their heads. In Super Mario 64 DS, it is revealed that the Goombas have a king or High leader, who was entrusted by Bowser to guard the key to Mario's door in Princess Peach's castle. He was defeated by Yoshi, and is never been in any other Mario games as present. The Goombas also appeared in the Super Mario Bros Movie, but rather then being mushrooms, the flim depics them as dinosaurs with human bodys. Later on in the flim, it is explained that the Goombas are created by using the de- evoulution gun which Bowser (called King Koopa in the flim) possess, on humans in the alternate world. Anyway, in Mario games for Wii, Goombas make appearances in Super Mario Galaxy, New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Super Mario Galaxy 2, Mario Party 8, Mario Party 9, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Paper Mario, Mario Kart Wii, Mario Super Sluggers and Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games. In Super Mario Galaxy, Goombas appear as enemies. Here, they appear as quite common enemies. At first, Goombas can be found just walking around (or can rarely be found trapped in Item Crystals). However, when they spot Mario/Luigi, or have been broken out of their Item Crystal, they will jump and chase the heroes in attempt to ram into them. If they succeed in hitting Mario/Luigi, he will lose one wedge of health from his Health Meter. However, Goombas still remain as weak, underpowered enemies in this game. To defeat a Goomba, one can Spin it, which causes it to flip over while being stunned, and then run into it (Kick it), or one can simply jump on its head. However, if one defeats a Goomba by Spinning it and then kicking it/Spinning it again, it will burst into three Star Bits. If one defeats a Goomba by jumping on it, it will release one Coin. Jumping on a Goomba is the better way of defeating groups of them that are ganging up on the player, or if the player has lost a wedge (or two wedges of health, therefore having one wedge of health remaining) of health and needs a Coin to gain it back. Yellowish-tan, round versions of Goombas can also be found in the game. They usually can be found in galaxies where lots of Goombas can be found, such as the Rolling Green Galaxy and the Rolling Gizmo Galaxy. These round Goombas are flatter and smaller than normal Goombas. They are also weaker than normal Goombas, and can be defeated with just one Spin, unlike normal Goombas who flip over while being stunned. They can also be defeated with a jump on them, like regular Goombas. However, unlike Goombas, whichever strategy is used to defeat a round Goomba results in it releasing one Coin after being defeated. It is still possible to retrieve three Star Bits from a defeated round Goomba. If one fires a Star Bit (or hits a vibrating pole in the Gateway Galaxy) at a round Goomba via the Star Cursor and then runs into it, it will release three Star Bits. Besides round Goombas, there are many sub-species and alien sub-species of Goombas that appear in Super Mario Galaxy. A Grand Goomba appears in the Gateway Galaxy. It appears to be extremely large in this game, however it can be defeated just like a regular Goomba (it cannot be jumped on, however). Super Mario Galaxy also introduces Octoombas, cosmic sub-species of Goombas that "take over" Goombas and appear to be more common than them, Astro Goombas (also known as Metallic Goombas/Goombeetles) which are Goombas that wear a hard, indissoluble (permanent, definition gotten from thesaurus.com), indestructible shell that covers their entire face, and Pumpkinhead Goombas (also known as Jack O' Goombas), which are Goombas who wear a carved pumpkin over their face, are able to create blue flames that can burn Mario/Luigi, and who appear in haunted galaxies such as the Ghostly Galaxy. Goombas also appear in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. They are common enemies in this game, mostly found in World 1 (they do make other appearances in nearly every other world in the game). They normally walk around the area (they also jump with the "Bah" sound in the music's beat) and unlike in Super Mario Galaxy and its sequel (Super Mario Galaxy 2), they do not try to ram into Mario and the crew (Luigi, Blue Toad and Yellow Toad). However, they can still harm the player if they bump into him. Goombas can be defeated by jumping on them, using a Fire Flower's powers and firing a Fireball at it, using a POW Block near them, ramming into it while under the effects of a Starman, or by firing an iceball from a Ice Flower/Penguin Suit and then throwing the enemy trapped in its Ice Block into a wall or other obstacle. Normal Goombas can also be found trapped in chestnuts in World 9-7 and will be released from their chestnut if a Fireball from either the player or a nearby Venus Fire Trap hits it. Besides Goombas, many other sub-species are present in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Grand Goombas and Mega Goombas appear in World 1's Enemy Course (Grand Goombas also appear in World 8-2) however instead of the enemies being really large, Grand Goombas are a little smaller than Mario and Mega Goombas are the size of Mario and Luigi but wider. In this Enemy Course, it can either be eight Goombas, four Grand Goombas or two Mega Goombas. However, even though they are bigger than regular Goombas, Grand Goombas and Mega Goombas act just like regular Goombas. Paragoombas and Micro-Goombas also appear in the game, the former (first) chase Mario and the crew and are able to jump high with their wings, and the latter (second) who will gang up on the player and weigh them down, as well as slowing down their movement and making them unable to jump high. In Super Mario Galaxy 2, Goombas behave the same way as they did in the prequel (Super Mario Galaxy). Octoombas, Astro Goombas, Pumpkinhead Goombas, Grand Goombas and the round versions of Goombas all reappear in this game as well. Paragoombas and their giant sub-species, Huge Paragoombas, who did not appear in Super Mario Galaxy make appearances in this game as well. Octoombas, still looking like they did in Super Mario Galaxy, are now given the ability to shoot rocks, much like their sub-species (Octoguys and Elite Octoombas) can. Grand Goombas can be found in the Supermassive Galaxy along with Piranhacus Gigantici, Super Thwomps, Gargantua Koopa Troopas, Huge Paragoombas and Mega Wigglers. The same tactic used to defeat the Grand Goomba in Super Mario Galaxy can be used to defeat the Grand Goombas in the Supermassive Galaxy of Super Mario Galaxy 2. Astro Goombas can be found in a few galaxies such as the Beat Block Galaxy. Pumpkinhead Goombas can now be encountered outside of haunted galaxies. With that being said, lots can be found in the Clockwork Ruins Galaxy. Like before, Octoombas still "take over" Goombas, therefore being more common than them. Round Goombas are a little rare in this game, however, they can still be found in galaxies with many normal Goombas such as the Rolling Masterpiece Galaxy. They can also be found in galaxies without normal Goombas, for one round Goomba can be found on the Starting Planet of the Battle Belt Galaxy. Unlike in Super Mario Galaxy, when Spun and kicked, a Round Goomba now releases one Star Bit instead of a Coin. However, they still give out a Coin when jumped on, so players can still jump on it to receive a Coin when their health is low. In the mission, "C'mere Goomba" of the Boulder Bowl Galaxy, a Gold Gearmo on the Boulder Planet asks Mario/Luigi to find a normal Goomba for her. The Goombas can be found hiding in stone pillars, which can be broken with a roll while under the effects of the Rock Mushroom.Mario/Luigi must then let the Goomba chase him to the Gearmo, however he must watch out for the Boulders and Incoming Chomps on the planet. After finding the Goomba for her, a Power Star is rewarded to the player and Gold Gearmo can be now found on Starship Mario. In Mario Party 8, Goombas have their own board, which is named Goomba's Booty Boardwalk. Captain Goomba is the goal of this board. Other Goombas that appear on this board will either help or hinder the player. Goombas also appear in the background of the minigames, Chump Rope, Swing Kings, Blazing Lassos, and Fruit Picker. In the minigame, Paint Misbehavin', players must shoot Goombas with paint to earn points. In Lob to Rob, players must hit Mushroom pictures to earn points. Hitting a Goomba picture causes them to lose points. Goombas also chase the loser at the end of that minigame. In Spector Inspector, a Goomba is one of the nine enemies/characters that must be found. Goombas help the player make points in the minigame, Settle It in Court. Also, a Goomba is one of the many racers in the minigame, Moped Mayhem. In Mario Party 9, Goombas have a small role (much like other enemies that appear in the same game), They can be found mostly in minigames. One minigame where Goombas can be found is named Goomba Bowling. Players must toss a Red Shell across a bridge to hit Goombas and earn points. The Goombas move side to side in this minigame as the player throws, making the game a little challenging due to the fact that a better hit (such as a strike) must be timed. In the minigame, Goomba Spotting, players must take pictures of Goombas who walk or run across the screen. The Goombas can be alone, in numbers, or even stacked on top of each other. Only pictures of Goombas are counted, so when a Buzzy Beetle walks/runs across the screen by itself or with Goombas, it is not counted. Another minigame where Goombas can be found is in Goomba Village. In this minigame, players must choose the Mushroom House they think has the most Goombas inside. Goombas also have their own constellation that can be purchased at the Museum. It is named "Ground Soldier". In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Goombas play a small role as enemies of The Subspace Emissary. They are one of the few enemies of the Koopa Troop to be encountered as enemies in The Subspace Emissary (the others being Koopa Troopas colored red and green, Koopa Paratroopas colored red and green, Bullet Bills, Hammer Bros. and Grand Goombas (now known as Giant Goombas). This is because the Subspace Army enemies have taken over as the most common enemies in The Subspace Emissary, not the Koopa Troop or R.O.B. Squad. Just because Goombas are in The Subspace Emissary, does not mean they have been powered up like most of the Subspace Army enemies. Goombas act just like they do in Super Mario Galaxy, therefore, they will attempt to ram into the player after spotting him (even though the view is different because Super Mario Galaxy is a 3D game and Super Smash Bros. Brawl is not). Goombas are also very low health enemies. A Smash Attack usually can take them out, however, they can also be defeated by using an Item and hitting the Goomba with it/using it on the Goomba or by simply being jumped on. Even on intense Difficulty, these enemies remain as weak, low-health enemies. However, their "ram attack" deals much more Damage to the player, as well as having more Knockback. Goombas also run faster when on intense or another high difficulty. However, on intense difficulty or not, Goombas can still be defeated and captured by throwing a Trophy Stand at them and collecting their Trophy. That is the only possible way to gain their trophy (much like with every other enemy in The Subspace Enemy, except Jyk). Most Goombas in The Subspace Emissary aid Bowser, but they also aid Tabuu during the events of The Great Maze. Goombas also appear in Super Paper Mario. They are the first enemies to be encountered/battled during the long adventure. They are replaced by Squiglets as the weakest enemy in the game, however they do appear in a few places such as Lineland, Yold Desert and Gloam Valley. They also appear in the Flipside Pit of 100 Trials in rooms 2 and 5. Goombas' HP has been lowered in Super Paper Mario, however, their attack remains the same from the previous Paper Mario games. This game also introduces two new sub-species of Goombas: Headbonk Goombas who use an attack known as the "Headbonk", and Dark Goombas, dark silhouttes of Goombas who appear in the Flopside Pit of 100 Trials. Goombas also appear in Mario Kart Wii as minor obstacles, much like other enemies do. They can mostly be found on the retro course from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Mario Circuit (GCN). They appear walking around on a bumpy part of the road near the finish line. They will cause racers to spin out when touched, however, they can easily be avoided. Players under the effects of Star will not be harmed when coming in contact, much like touching a Piranha Plant in the same course trying to bite the player while under the effects of Star. Goombas usually give out Mushrooms when destroyed by an Item. Goombas and Paragoombas appear as playable characters in Mario Super Sluggers, even though the voice of Paragoombas is slightly higher-pitched than that of Goombas. They can make use of a baseball bat and gloves, even though they lack arms. Goombas have their own ability, known as the Ball Dash. With this ability, Goombas can run very fast and tag any runners out when carrying the ball. Goomba also has above average pitching and fielding stats/abilities in Mario Super Sluggers. It is also possible that Goombas make appearances in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games and Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. Goomba's Trophy Description in SSBB A citizen of the Mushroom Kingdom who sided with Bowser when he invaded. Goombas slowly chase Mario on stubby legs. They're not the toughest creatures and can generally be defeated by jumping on them, which makes them disappear. They have fierce fangs, but they don't seem to serve any purpose. Though a nuisance to Mario, they're decent at baseball and mah-jongg. Gallery '' GoombaMASATOG.png|This picture is a sprite of a Goomba from Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games. Goomba-CSS2-MSS.png|This is a sprite of a Goomba from Mario Super Sluggers. Goomba-Batting-MSS.png|Goomba prepares to bat in DK Jungle of Mario Super Sluggers. 1.png|This picture shows Goomba's Catch Card from Super Paper Mario. MP9 11.png|Luigi prepares to bowl in Goomba Bowling of Mario Party 9. GoombaVillage.png|The number of Goombas are being counted at the end of the minigame, Goomba Village, in Mario Party 9. Goomba Spotting.png|A stack of Goombas and a Goomba following behind run across the screen in the minigame, Goomba Spotting, of Mario Party 9. Birdo Goombas.jpg|This is the artwork of Birdo in Mario Party 9, who is surrounded by five Goombas. LobRob.jpg|Two Goomba icons can be seen, as they appear in the minigame, Lob to Rob, in Mario Party 8. Paint.jpg|Many Goombas have been sprayed with blue paint. This is in the minigame, Paint Misbehavin', from Mario Party 8. MP8 FruitPicker.jpg|Look carefully (click the picture for a bigger, better view if needed). Two Goombas can be seen in the background. This is in the minigame, Fruit Picker, from Mario Party 8. FileChump Rope.jpg|Look carefully (click the picture for a bigger, better view if needed). Three Goombas can be seen in the background. This is in the minigame, Chump Rope, from Mario Party 8. Round Goomba SMG2.png|This picture shows a Round Goomba (the yellowish-tan creature on top of the planet) on the Starting Planet of the Battle Belt Galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy 2 (click the picture for a bigger, better view if needed). Galaxybig 1051.jpg|Mario jumps on some Octoombas in The Chimp's challenge in the Fluffy Bluff Galaxy. If the player looks to right of the picture (click the picture for a bigger, better view if needed), three Goombas can be seen. This is all in Super Mario Galaxy 2. GoombaNSMBW.png|This picture shows a sprite of a Goomba from New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Goombansmbw2.png|This picture shows the official artwork of a Goomba from New Super Mario Bros. Wii, even though the Goomba looks way lighter and yellowish in this picture. SMG Goomba.png|The player uses the camera to zoom in on a normal Goomba in the Good Egg Galaxy of Super Mario Galaxy. '' Category:Mario universe Category:Mario enemies Category:Enemies Category:Hazards of Mario Kart Wii